


pull me in (and swallow me up)

by fujoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Clone Sex, Come Eating, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Fingerfucking, Flexibility, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Park Chanyeol, X-Chanyeol, X-EXO, the sex is really unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi/pseuds/fujoshi
Summary: Chanyeøl wins againt Chanyeol and takes Baekhyun as his trophy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 419





	pull me in (and swallow me up)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the least satisfied with this but yeah *runs away*

"Spit," ordered Chanyeøl from behind him, bringing a large hand in front of his face, just below his mouth. Baekhyun turned his head to look at the man hovering above him, all pink hair and unmatched eyes and muscles and a large cock and felt his already hard dick twitch.  
  


He was on his hands and knees, while the man adjusted behind him, both of them stark naked and he was ready, _so_ ready to be fucked open by him. Apparently, he took too long to comply and was met with hard slap to the already sore skin of his bare ass.  
  


"Spit," Chanyeøl was basically growling now and Baekhyun obeyed immediately, spitting all the saliva he could gather into Chanyeøl's palm. Chanyeøl used his other hand to slap his ass once again, his smile almost predatory. Baekhyun hissed in pain but almost immediately it turned to pleasure as Chanyeøl kneaded the skin with his rough, callused hand, the initial sting turning into a light buzz.  
  


"Good boy," he complimented as one would compliment a dog, not that Baekhyun minded. His skin was on fire and the anticipation was killing him. He just wanted Chanyeøl to _take_ him, regardless of how he did it. If he wanted him to be his little bitch, then so be it. "Now, I'm going to fuck you until you scream. Sound good, my little whore?"  
  


"Please, _hurry_ ," Baekhyun whined while moving his ass backwards as much as he could under Chanyeøl's tight grip on his hips. It had Chanyeøl chuckling and the deep sound somehow aroused Baekhyun even further, his painfully hard dick quivering underneath him.  
  


"Look at you, so desperate for my cock," Chanyeøl commented, the smugness clear in his voice. Baekhyun continued making unintelligible, whiny sounds until he was interrupted by one slick finger entering him, quickly followed by another and the sudden stretch _burned_. The saliva clearly did not provide enough lubrication, not that they cared. Chanyeøl did not waste any time to let him adjust, fucking his fingers into him relentlessly. Baekhyun moaned and fisted the sheets, clenching and unclenching around Chanyeøl's fingers.  
  


He was a drooling mess by the time he felt another finger make its way inside and finding his prostate, making Baekhyun's entire body shudder violently, a strangled noise coming out of his throat. He almost lost his balance and collapsed, Chanyeøl's steady grip was the only thing that prevented it.  
  


"Fuck, yes, right- ah, _there_ ," he whimpered. Chanyeøl continued pumping his fingers in and out of him hitting the same spot again and again until Baekhyun was sure he was going to come untouched. As if on cue, Chanyeøl withdrew his fingers, leaving Baekhyun's hole clenching around air. Baekhyun didn't have much time to whine in protest as almost immediately Chanyeøl pushed his entire length into him, roughly and carelessly, hips pressed flush against his skin, making him see spots in his vision. He was big, too big for his poorly prepared hole and it felt like his ass would tear open but Baekhyun loved it, he loved Chanyeøl's cock and he knew he could take it. He wanted to scream in both pain and pleasure as he felt the hard, fat cock being seated inside him. He already knew he would feel it for days and they hadn't even started yet.  
  


"S-so _big_ ," he breathed out just as Chanyeøl started moving agonizingly slow just for the sake of torturing him. "You like that, slut? Like my cock inside of you?" Chanyeøl growled, his voice reverberating through his entire body.  
  


"Yes, oh _god_ , yes," Baekhyun whimpered. Apparently satisfied with the answer, Chanyeøl picked up the pace, digging crescents into his skin and letting out grunts and moans of his own as he pounded into him repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping skin was almost as loud as their moans which filled the room.  
  


"Shit, you're so tight around me, _fuck_." Chanyeøl whispered from behind him. "Tell me, Hyunnie, did he ever fuck you like this? Ever fucked your slutty little hole?"  
  


Baekhyun could not bring himself to answer, not with Chanyeøl's incessant abuse of his inner walls and with the way he felt dizzy and was now biting into the worn out mattress and sheets to keep himself from crying out. But Chanyeøl would have none of it. He wanted Baekhyun to be responsive, more than with just his body. He slowed down until he was barely moving, dick buried deep inside Baekhyun.  
  


As was expected of him, Baekhyun whimpered long and loud, making the complaint clear to him as he tried moving on his own, attempting to fuck himself on Chanyeøl's dick. Chanyeøl snorted and brought his hand down to slap Baekhyun's ass once again, ensuring that this time, the shape of his palm was imprinted on the skin. "I need you to use pretty little mouth of yours. Answer me, slut."  
  


"N-no, he didn't," Baekhyun's voice was strained and shaky but he really wanted Chanyeøl to start moving again so his resolution was to keep talking until he did. "Only you, only you can fuck me like this, oh _god_ please please please, I need y- _fuck_ ," he was cut off by his own scream as Chanyeøl nearly pulled out and slammed right back into him with full force. "I need your come in me, please fill me up with your come _please_."  
  


Fuck, Chanyeøl must've loved to hear him begging, because the more Baekhyun whimpered and moaned his name, uttered broken sentences and desperate pleas, the more Chanyeøl grunted and moaned and _shit_ how long could he last?  
  


His entire body, including his palms, was covered in a thin layer of sweat which made it incredibly hard to keep his balance under Chanyeøl's quick, rough thrusts. He was fucking into him so deeply, so _thoroughly_ , leaving no space for any reasonable or coherent thought in Baekhyun's head.  
  


His mind was clouded with lust and need as he chanted Chanyeøl's name like a prayer. He needed this, he needed him, only him. He felt his body being readjusted by strong hands, his ass was held higher and suddenly he was being yanked up by his hair so his back bended at a painful angle and Chanyeøl was now hitting his prostate with each thrust. He could feel the sensitive skin of his neck being nipped and bitten and marked harshly, and maybe Chanyeøl even drew blood at some spots, not that he minded. His skin burned and throbbed yet Baekhyun felt fucking _ecstatic_.  
  


This was what he'd been missing his entire life and now Chanyeøl was here to fill that space, and also to fill him. Fuck, he was stuffed full, too full.  
  


"Yes, yes, yes," chanted Baekhyun, feeling his prostate being abused just the way he liked it, his whole body rocking back and forth. He could feel Chanyeøl's own orgasm closing in, his moans getting louder, thrusts getting sloppier and his grip a little shakier.  
  


"Like that, huh? Like being fucked open on my dick?" Chanyeøl was panting now but his pace was unwavering.  
  


"Yes, _god_ , yes," was all Baekhyun could bring himself to say in his stupor. He managed to bring his hand to his own neglected cock which was painfully hard and leaking precome, pumping it in rhythm with Chanyeøl's dick slamming into him. He kept stroking, increasing the speed as the need for release got unbearable.  
  


"G-gonna come," he managed to get out before spilling out all over the sheets and on his belly. The orgasm had him screaming out, he was overstimulated and seeing white and Chanyeøl was so _persistent_ , not stopping or slowing down as he chased his own relief. His balls slapped against Baekhyun's skin with each harsh thrust and he tugged on his hair harder, making him cry out.  
  


After what felt like hours, Chanyeøl let go of his hair and came inside him. He made sure to bury his seed deep inside him, using Baekhyun's fucked out body to milk himself dry. Only once he was satisfied he pulled out his softening dick out of Baekhyun's red and abused hole, collapsing next to him.  
  


Baekhyun felt entirely boneless as he lay on his belly, breathing heavily and heart still pounding against his ribs. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and Baekhyun was tired, so tired. His entire body ached and begged for a timeout. He closed his eyes from exhaustion but soon he felt Chanyeøl turning him over. Baekhyun looked at him, questioning his intentions silently although it should've been clear to him.  
  


Chanyeøl bent his head to lick the come off his belly, smirking as he caught his gaze. It was filthy, obscene and Baekhyun felt all the blood rush to his dick, which was hardening _again_. Shit, he didn't know his body was capable of being so responsive. He was licked clean by Chanyeøl's warm mouth and wandering tongue and and just as Baekhyun was about to say something coherent in a long time, he was cut off.  
  


"Did you think I'd be done with you after one round?" Chanyeøl asked, lifting his legs further up until he was almost bended in half, while his lips shaped into the most diabolical grin.

**Author's Note:**

> okay if you made it till here,,, thank you and I'M SORRY for this lmao i just wanted to write really bad undetailed smut i guess  
> ,,,if you liked this is in any way please let me know ♡


End file.
